superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Born to Run
walkman to listen to [[song|'Born to Run']]As seen in the comic story: What's Black and White and Black and White and Black... (1990).]] Born to Run was a rock and roll song from the 1975 record of the same name. It was written, recorded and produced by Bruce Springsteen. Lyrics In the day we sweat it out on the streets Of a runaway American dream At night we ride through the mansions of glory In suicide machines Sprung from cages on Highway 9 Chrome wheeled, fuel injected, and steppin' out over the line Oh, baby this town rips the bones from your back It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap We gotta get out while we're young 'Cause tramps like us, baby, we were born to run Yes, girl, we were Wendy, let me in, I wanna be your friend I wanna guard your dreams and visions Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims And strap your hands 'cross my engines Together we could break this trap We'll run 'til we drop, baby, we'll never go back Oh, will you walk with me out on the wire? 'Cause, baby, I'm just a scared and lonely rider But I gotta know how it feels I want to know if love is wild Babe, I want to know if love is real Oh, can you show me Beyond the Palace, hemi-powered drones Scream down the boulevard Girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors And the boys try to look so hard The amusement park rises bold and stark Kids are huddled on the beach in the mist I wanna die with you, Wendy, on the street tonight In an everlasting kiss The highway's jammed with broken heroes On a last chance power drive Everybody's out on the run tonight But there's no place left to hide Together, Wendy, we can live with the sadness I'll love you with all the madness in my soul Oh, someday, girl, I don't know when We're gonna get to that place Where we really wanna go and we'll walk in the sun But 'til then, tramps like us Baby, we were born to run Oh honey, tramps like us Baby, we were born to run Come on with me, tramps like us Baby, we were born to run History Earth-1A Mighty Bruce of the Injustice League, and later Justice League Antarctica, liked this song. In fact, during his first meeting in the Justice League Embassy he was listening to it on his walkman. Power Girl asked him to turn it off, and so he did.As seen in the comic story: What's Black and White and Black and White and Black... (1990). Record Born to Run was the name of the album, as well as the title track of Bruce Springsteen's third studio album, which was released in 1975. It was recorded at a record studio in New York. Born to Run was the first track on Side B of that record.This is conjecture based on real life. Wendy Wendy was a fictional character that was mentioned in the Bruce Springsteen song Born to Run. The song was basically a love letter to her. Palace Amusements Palace Amusements was an indoor amusement park in New Jersey. It was mentioned in the Bruce Springsteen song Born to Run. Appearances Super Friends books *''What's Black and White and Black and White and Black...'' (1990)This comic was reprinted in Super Powers # 24 (1992). References External Links *Born to Run at Wikipedia *Born to Run (song) at Wikipedia Category:Entertainment Category:Music